


A Divided Era

by ObtuseOctopus



Series: Living in Hue [17]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bullying, Gem Egg Hell, Gemlings, Gen, Racist themes, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObtuseOctopus/pseuds/ObtuseOctopus
Summary: • COMPLETE. •Some Gems just refuse to change, forever loyal to the old ways of the colonies. Emily is introduced to how cruel the world can be sometimes, much to her misfortune.
Relationships: Bismuth/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Bismuth/Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Living in Hue [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615498
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	A Divided Era

**Author's Note:**

> // ❗️ Ey! Read this ⬇️  
> I’m not exactly sure what specifically to tag this as because this does have themes/events/language that can be interpreted as xenophobia and or a form of racism- so I’m putting this here so that people are aware of what kind of content exactly is in this work. There’s also verbal bullying and physical bullying. It’s not violent nor does anything escalate, but just so you’re aware of what’s in this.

“I’ve never seen a Gem like you before.”

“I’m a chrysocolla! I’m supposed to look like this!” Emily gulped.

“Then why is your gem cut a PERIDOT’S?” The bigger Gem growled. A quartz easily stood over most Gems, having been created for war and intimidation, so it didn’t help at all when this Gem showed hostility.

“Because my parent is a peridot!” Emily retorted, able to hold her ground for only a while.

“Parent?” The quartz stepped back, revolted. “You’re a…?”

The other Gems watching the conversation gagged.

Emily shied away, her shoulders slacking and her head hung low. “I’m… I was born a baby, and my parents-“

“She’s a fusion,” another Gem interrupted.

“Fusion?! No, that’s a physically made fusion! Just like those forced experiments!” The quartz hissed.

“She didn’t come from a kindergarten?” An amethyst with dark purple hair wrinkled up her nose.

“I think I heard about Gems like this before…” murmured another.

“What’s the big deal? Why can’t I hang out with you guys?” Emily whined. “I’m very friendly- I am!”

The Gems looked at each other.

Emily grinned, hoping they were reconsidering.

Then, the quartz laughed. “You know what we do to impures like you?”

“... I don’t understand,” Emily frowned. “What’s an impure?”

“Gems who aren't actually Gems,” a citrine elaborated. “Gems who are made from two different Gems, like fusions.”

“Oh,” Emily hummed. “But- I’m not a fusion! My mom said that fusion is like a prison, and I’m not a prison at all!”

The Gems laughed.

“... I don’t get it, what’s so funny?” Emily asked. “I don’t fuse- not even with my sister-“

“SISTER?! There’s another one?!” The quartz gasped.

“Yeah! Me, Pea, and then Lapis is my mom, and Peridot’s my other mom and there’s also Bismuth-“

“How many of you are there?” The amethyst backed off.

“I dunno,” Emily shrugged. “Just me and Pea as far as I know. We’re really fun! And I’m the most fun! So can I hang out with you guys now?”

The quartz pushed Emily back, cracking into a chuckle. “And have you near us? Not a chance, freak.”

Emily stumbled back into the ground, wiping her arm. 

“Gems like this ruined our species,” the citrine said. “It’s Gems like this that put our name in the mud.”

“I don’t get it! What’s so bad about-?” Emily began.

“If the Diamonds still ruled, they would’ve taken care of this,” the quartz informed her gang.

“And if the Diamonds still ruled, I would still have my pearl,” the amethyst added.

“Remember having Gems respect you?” The quartz chimed in. “I used to be adored for my bravery. Now nobody cares how good I can fight! I lost my pearl too!”

“Pearls are servants, not people,” the citrine spoke.

“Pearls  _ aren't _ servants,” Emily quietly peeped. “Bismuth likes a pearl and she’s  _ nothing _ like-“

“Shut it,” the quartz kicked Emily. “Fuckin’ impure. I feel like now that the Diamonds are so soft, our species is becoming trash. Just look at this one right here.”

“What’s going on here?” 

Emily coughed before she glanced up, embarrassment washing over her as she realized that her mother had flown into the scene with Pea at her side. Her older sister must’ve seen this and gotten their mother… She stayed on the ground, wishing that she could disappear.

“Stay out of this, hon,” the citrine demanded. 

“I’m their  _ mother _ . You stay out of this,” Lapis told the citrine off. Her water wings flared, something Emily knew only happened when her mother was upset.

“Mother?!” The quartz scoffed.

“You… you’re their mom?!” The amethyst tensed.

“Yeah. And unless you want to end up  _ shattered _ , get a move on,” Lapis warned. “ _ Now _ .” Her wings spread to their full size, intimidating the Gems in a turn of events. 

The quartz raised her head in disapproval. “... Disgusting.” She dispersed, and the rest of the group soon followed.

“ _ They’re _ disgusting,” Pea said under her breath. She turned to her younger sister. “Did they hurt you?”

“Huh? No! We were just playing!” Emily shook her head. “Pea! Why’d you get mom?!”

“It’s a good thing she did,” Lapis bitterly watched the Gems depart, “I should’ve-“

“They’re only joking…” Emily protested while her sister helped her up. 

“That was  _ bullying _ ,” Pea corrected her. “They weren’t playing around or joking. They’re bullying you just because you’ve got and came from parents!”

“Some Gems are still bent on the colony days,” Lapis explained. “They don’t like fusions or anything... similar, to it. And they can be jerks about it.”

“Colony days like… the Diamonds?” Emily asked. “I know you told us about them before… so what those Gems were doing to me- that wasn’t okay?”

Lapis nodded. She nudged her daughters, leading them back home. “Some Gems just refuse to accept change… and some just don’t want to change at all. If another Gem tries to do that to any of you again, I can’t promise they’ll walk away in one piece.”


End file.
